


In Which Everyone Says Fuck Too Much

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, Im asexual but this was entertaining to write, M/M, No Plot, Sex, Smut, Sorta kinky but not really, blowjob, first smutfic, handjob, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith pressed Lance against the wall, roughly kissing him and tangling fingers in his curly hair.Lance gasped, moving his own hands to hold onto the taller one’s hips.They pulled away for air, Keith tugging at the bottom of Lance’s shirt, and pulling it over his head when his smaller boyfriend nodded.“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Keith murmured, lightly scraping his nails down his back.





	In Which Everyone Says Fuck Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I’m asexual as heck so I don’t know if this is considered hot or whatever I just found it entertaining to write.
> 
> Enjoy???

Keith pressed Lance against the wall, roughly kissing him and tangling fingers in his curly hair.  
Lance gasped, moving his own hands to hold onto the taller one’s hips.  
They pulled away for air, Keith tugging at the bottom of Lance’s shirt, and pulling it over his head when his smaller boyfriend nodded.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Keith murmured, lightly scraping his nails down his back.  
Shivering at the touch, Lance leaned in closer, going back to kissing, before Keith started sucking at his jawline and neck. He let out a quiet moan, signalling for the black haired boy to continue. He lead him to the bed, pushing him back and leaving more red hickeys down his neck, trailing down to his chest.  
“F-Fuck...” Lance whispered, as Keith grazed his teeth along his ribs.  
Then he switched back to kisses and licks, making his way down to Lance’s navel.  
He unbuttoned his jeans, Lance eagerly nodding as he pulled them off. Keith just grinned, nipping and sucking at his hip bones and waist. Lance let out another groan, his hips bucking up. He spread his legs, nibbling at his soft inner thighs and leaving hickeys.  
“K-Keith- please-“ The shorter one always got desperate very quickly.  
“Not yet.” Keith returned to kissing him, even more impulsively this time, gripping Lance’s shoulders tightly. He could feel the other boy’s boner against his thigh.  
Breathlessly pulling away again, Keith leaned in close to Lance’s ear, gently biting at the sensitive skin around it. “You’re so fucking beautiful, do you know that?”  
Lance shifted.  
“Make sure to tell me if anything hurts, okay baby boy?” His tone shifted from a dirty, smooth voice, to a more soft, caring one.  
“I-I will.”  
“Ready?”  
“Fuck yes.”  
Keith went back to Lance’s crotch, pulling his boxers down. He gently licked at the smaller one’s base, trailing up to the tip a few times before taking it in his mouth, head bobbing up and down. Lance let out a moan, gasping every few seconds. He was close.  
“K-Keith I-I’m- ah-“  
Keith just nodded, keeping it up until Lance came. He just swallowed, pulling away and standing up.  
“Move back baby.”  
Lance obeyed, while Keith searched their top draw for a condom and some lube.  
Once he found it, he flipped Lance over, and slowly put a lube coated finger into his hole, carefully thrusting. Lance moaned and arched his back, a little bit tired already. Once Keith was working with three fingers, he pulled out, Lance letting out a disappointed whine. Pulling his jeans and boxers down and off, he rolled the condom on, slowly covering it in lube and pressing his tip to Lance’s prepared hole.  
“Ready?”  
“Y-Yes.”  
He slowly pressed it in, keeping up a gentle steady rhythm. He slowed down.  
“You okay?”  
Lance nodded impatiently. “Yes.”  
“Sure?”  
“Oh my god, just fuck me already.”  
That made Keith giggle, and he started up the rhythm again, slowly building up speed. He ran his hands over his hips, up to his ribs and back to his ass.  
“A-Ah- Go faster-“ Lance managed to mumble out.  
Keith sped up, hitting Lance’s prostate again.  
“AH- KEITH!” He moaned loudly, holding tightly onto the sheets. He could feel himself getting hard again, Keith hitting all the right places. Lance reached to touch his dick, but Keith pushed his hand away, replacing it with his own. He stroked in time with his thrusts, that were getting faster and faster, both of them groaning now.  
“K-Keith-“ Lance moaned breathlessly. “Ah- fuck-“  
The rhythm started to falter, Keith feeling himself start to get close.  
“Lance-“ He mumbled, leaning into his back. “You feel so fucking good baby.” He buried his face into the back of Lance’s shoulder, panting. “You’re s-so perfect-“ Then he came.  
He could feel Lance’s body clench, and soon, they were collapsed in the sheets, a white sticky, breathless mess. Keith pulled out, pulling Lance closer.  
“T-That was amazing...” Lance whispered, exhausted.  
“Yeah.” Keith spooned him, ruffling his curly hair. “...Love you so much baby.” He was exhausted too.  
They drifted off to sleep, Lance pressed up against Keith’s chest, keeping each other warm.  
They could always clean up tomorrow.


End file.
